Constantine Lightheart
Constantine Lightheart ( コンスタンティン リシアアト, Konsutantin Rishiaato) is an upcoming character in Fairy Tail: Light of Hope. He is a skilled and strong Mage and the temporary head of the Lightheart family, one of the Six Great noble families of Pangaea continent and one of the two great families ruling the country of Rhodes and the brother of Nyx Lightheart and Alexander Lightheart .He uses Enchantment as his primary magic along with Arc of Space ,Celestial Spirit Magic as his secondary,and Familiar Spirit Magic passively. Appearance Constantine is a handsome tall boy on his twenties that has medium length white hair with blue eyes. He wears a black cloak with purple stripes and gold trimmings. The inner part of his hood is light purple and has two brown belts, two brown leather boots and gloves. Personality Constantine is a very good and kind-hearted individual since he was a kid. He always cared for others and tried his best to help them. After becoming head of his family, his caring trait for others increased a lot, with even his mage training being all to become strong enough to protect his family and subjects. While he likes peace,he won’t say no to a fight, seeing it as a chance to improve himself regardless of his opponent’s power and when he fights, his prodigious power, analytical skill and calmness under any situation along with the fact that he never underestimates his enemies make him a difficult and respected opponent. He is always very polite to everyone and treats them with respect and doesn’t usually care about status and titles like servants or nobles as he considers all his servants as family members. Also, he is a man that respects and upholds family traditions and duties, with the protection of the Earth Stone being one of them and so he can’t let someone else take it away no matter what the reason. Constantine loved and cared deeply for his deceased mother and any disrespectful comment for her is one of the things that can make him really angry. He is extremely dedicated to everything he committed himself into doing , like taking care of everyone around him for example, but the greatest examples of this is his search for a cure to his father's curse and his search for his lost sister. Deep inside,he feels responsible for those events and his mother’s death because he thinks that if he was strong enough, he would have prevented those things from happening at that day and swore to become stronger, to do everything in his power to help his people and save his father and find his sister. Constantine’s righteousness, good heart along with his power and skill, earned the absolute respect of his siblings and servants. When he doesn't have matters to attend to, he likes reading books and exploring ancient ruins. Magic and Abilities Enchanted Strength: While his other attributes are to be feared, Constantine’s strength is not as impressive, being only higher than that of the normal mages, something that can change with his enchantments. Immense Durability and Stamina: '''Despite not being a close quarter combatant, Constantine displays incredible physical resilience and he can keep going even when using his strongest spells. '''Master Sensor: '''Thanks to his Enchantment, Constantine has managed to hone his sensing capabilities greatly, being able to sense even the faintest magic traces. '''Immense Magic Power: '''As a member of one of the greatest noble mage families of the continent of Pangaea, one that has spawned through the ages a line of extraordinary mages, Constantine holds massive amounts of magic power and is considered the second strongest among his siblings and such a claim is easily proved by the fact that he can use numerous Enchantment spells for a long time while having utilized later Arc of Space for multiple things. His magic aura takes the form of violet flames due to his natural affinity of Spatial Magic while his magic power is so immense that he is considered a worthy possible member for the Sorcery Lords . * '''Second Origin Release: '''Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain. When he unlocked his Second Origin, Constantine became able to use Territory much more freely and with upgraded features. '''Magic Prodigy: Constantine began practising and researching Enchantment from a young age, mastering and creating various spells for various situations while his mastery over Arc of Space earned him a reputation as a master spatial mage . Along with his magic power, his prodigious skill in magic make the heads of the Astraea Order treat him as a worthy possible member for the Sorcery Lords. Immense Intellect: '''Constantine is considered by many a very intelligent individual, something proved in his fights where by recognizing spells and types of magic, thanks to his bookworm nature, he knows exactly how to deal with them and by analyzing his enemies he can tell the most efficient way to deal with them. He also has a lot of knowledge about places and their history. Enchantment Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique") is a core skill of Magic that was once practiced across all of Earth Land, and is described as the skill of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu).In history, Enchantment is lauded as the discipline that eventually paved way to the creation of Dragon Slayer Magic, and possibly brethren Slayers.Although antiquated by most Mages in this day and age, knowledge of Enchantment still exists among them. Users of Enchantment are known as an Enchanter (付加術士エンチャンター Enchantā) and those with heightened prowess in the art are regarded as a High Enchanter(高位付加術士ハイエンチャンター Hai Enchantā). In addition, types of Enchantment are recognized, although the majority who have any recognition of the craft are highly experienced, S-Class Mages, such as Mirajane Strauss. By injecting his magic power on a medium, Constantine can change it however he wishes either in form or properties, all by simply having a clear image of what he wants to happen, but said changes are not permanent and will be undone if the magic energy used runs out or Constantine himself is knocked out and as he said, if Molding Magic is giving shape and form to one's magic energy, then Enchantment is using one's magic energy to change the world however one wishes. While he spent his life researching, training, having great magic power and talent for the art, he still can't undo his father's curse due to its mutative state. '''Offensive Enchantments *Enchant: Azure Stream (エンチャント：アズールストリーム, Enchanto: Azūrusutorīmu): By injecting his magic power on a specific medium and increasing the kinetic energy of atoms or eternano, Constantine can create a wave of scorching blue fire that can melt most substances while also causing severe burns which he also can fire as a huge orb that can release spreading fire waves upon impact. *Enchant: Detonation (エンチャント：デトネーション,Enchanto: Detonēshon): One of the most used spells of Constantine. By injecting his magic power on a medium, Constantine increases the kinetic movement of its atoms to the point that an explosion is occured. Constantine uses it to cause an explosion in a matter of seconds underneath his enemy or cause chains of explosions that have usually less power than a single one but occur instantly. In both cases, he does hand gestures to trigger them. *Enchant: Earth Fang (エンチャント：アースファン , Enchanto: Āsufan): Constantine begins by injecting his magic power on the ground by a single tap, changing its shape in order to spawn unlimited piercing stakes or inject his magic power on the dust in the air to condense and shape it into stone spears to rain upon his enemies. *Enchant: Ocean Guardian (エンチャント：オーシャンガーディアン, Enchanto: Ōshangādian): A water spell where Constantine injects his magic power on the water vapor in the air, condensing and magnifying it and later shaping it into a chinese dragon of water that can inflict a lot of pressure upon contact. *Enchant: Storm Phoenix (エンチャント：ストームフェニックス,Enchanto: Sutōmufenikkusu): Constantine injects magic power on a small space of air, usually in his hand, affecting the air's atoms until they become excited, releasing electrons which he concentrates and magnifies, releasing later a bird of electricity that targets all enemies via their internal electricity, passing through them and electrifying them greatly. *Enchant: Void Wave (エンチャント：ボイドウェーブ,Enchanto: Boidou~ēbu): A non traditional elemental spell with which Constantine utilizes the "element" of void. He begins by injecting his magic power at the stray eternano while being empty from any emotion, with his magic energy taking that property and he released a wide violet beam that can shave off magic energy from anyone it hits. *Enchant: Star Rain ('エンチャント：スターレイン, Enchanto: Sutārein): A spell he copied after seeing a fight. Constantine injects his magic power on the photons in his vicinity, creating a light magic circle above him that continuously gathers photons and releases beams of light that explode on contact or he creates a magic circle in his hand and fires numerous beams of heavenly light. *Combination Enchant: Oblivion Longinus ( :コンビネーションエンチャント：忘却のロンギヌス, Konbinēshon'enchanto: Bōkyaku no Ronginusu): Constantine's strongest spell which he created after his battle with Roxanne and gang. He begins by shaping his magic energy into lance of three layers, ending up creating a lance of dark blue light that is outlined by fire and surrounded by intense lightning that is to be fired from his palm and even before being fired, its power and heat uplifts debris and once fired, it travels at almost undodgeable speeds and not only it can pierce through most substances, but it can generate a huge explosion of light and black lightning that can evaporate a city. Supportive Enchantments *Enchant: Power (エンチャント：パワー,Enchanto: Pawā): A spell he likes to use with Enchant: Caestus. By gathering magic energy on a specific body part, Constantine can increase its physical display twice than normal. He can also do that for his whole body to strengthen his physical offense and defence, but he cannot maintain it for long if he also utilizes Enchant: Caestus. *Enchant: Armor (エンチャント：鎧,Enchanto: Yoroi): By releasing magic power on himself or others, Constantine can increase the physical defences twice than normal. *Enchant: Vitality (エンチャント：バイタリティ, Enchanto: Baitariti): By injecting his magic power on himself or others while saying the name, Constantine can boost the body's healing process and the more power is used then the greater and faster the healing. *'Enchant: Clarity' (エンチャント：クラリティ, Enchanto: Kurariti): Constantine, by injecting magic power on his very brain, can actually increase his thinking process and information perception. *'Enchant: Caestus' (エンチャント：カステス,Enchanto: Kasutesu): A more offensive supportive spell. Constantine gathers magic energy in his hands and magnifies it while externalizing, ending up create ethereal gauntlets that increase ones blows. While on use, Constantine can continuously change their properties, making them flaming, explosive etc. *Enchant:Berserk ((狂戦士バーサーカー Bāsākā): A supportive spell he doesn't like to use due to its nature. By injecting more than normal of his magic power on someone, he unlocks the power of the body that cannot be consciously utilized. However, this sudden increase of power overwhelms and shuts down the mind, unlocking the primal instincts of the target while also making it unable to feel pain due to the huge amount of adrenaline the body produces while the spell is active. According to Constantine, Take Over users affected by this spell will automatically transform to the strongest being they took over. Uncategorized Enchantments *Enchant:Repel Barrier (エンチャント：反発のバリア,Enchanto: Hanpatsu no Baria) : A spell belonging to a series of spells that utilize pure eternano. By injecting his magic power on the stray eternano around him and controlling it, Constantine can create a barrier of whatever shape he desires. This barrier offers protection from attacks while being able to send them back to the attacker stronger with the proper control of the barrier. *Enchant: Ether Blast (エンチャント：エーテルブラスト, Enchanto: Ēteruburasuto): Constantine begins by injecting his magic power on the stray eternano and gathering them in his hand,releasing later a beam of pure magic power that applies immense heat or blunt force once hitting the enemy.The beam can change trajectory or properties with Constantine's will and while it is considered a basic spell.of eternano manipulation, Constantine makes it way more powerful in the form of an Enchantment spell and unlike other users, he can create multiple spots above or around him that fire a tracking beam each. *Deus Zero (デウスゼロ Deusuzero): The spell known as Separation Enchantment. By injecting his magic power on a target while saying the spell's name, Constantine can decompose the form of attacking spells or already placed enchantments, ending up nullifying them. Also, he can use it to extract magic power or magic from someone by injecting magic power on the body, with said magic power bonding with the target's own and like having chains; Constantine pulls the target's magic energy and the greater the magic power or magic of the target then the slower the process occurs. *Enchant : Animation (エンチャント：アニメーション, Enchanto: Animēshon): Constantine, by infusing his magic power on mediums such as various elements around him,he can mold them into various beings that he can attack his enemies with. At a slightly higher level, he can input certain commands to objects such as repelling anyone except their owner or even return to him and at the highest level, one Constantine likes to use, is the transformation of soulless objects to living beings of varying form and abilities. His usual use of it is giving to objects enough sentience to come to him or animating enemy attacks,usually elemental ones, and change them to beings akin to Dynamic Molding Magic. ' List of Familiars' *Heavenly Dragon:A white feathered dragon with four legs that possess four red talons each, four total whiskers, six fur protrusions on the back of its head and a tail. This dragon possesses great strength and can unleash scorching beams of light. It is a statue that was animated by Constantine *Electriger: A cat like creature of yellow fur, black stripes and body, light blue whiskers and paws. It can generate electricity in the form of slashing claws while also becoming electricity itself. *Ydatinus: A dragon like being whose body is made of water which is held up by outlines of gold while ithas a total of six wings of crystallized water with which it can shield itself from spells. It can freely control its body and water coming from its cyclical core can heal others and remove malignant substances. *Angel Knights: Animated angel like armors. They are incredibly fast, have resistance to anything dark and their swords are imbued with holy and light magic. Arc of Space Arc of Space(間のアーク,Ma no Āku) is a powerful Lost Magic that allows Constantine to create and manipulate a pocket space, or the extent of a room in three dimensions. Due to the rarity of this magic, not much is know about it, other than that it can maximize and minimize any given or created space, as well as the objects within. He can also use this ability to teleport within the diameter of the space. Description According to Constantine, through the use of this magic he is able to create a unique dimension in which he is able to teleport to at anytime. After its creation, Constantine has absolute control over said space. The principle of this magic is the manipulation of space, or room, and the control over the objects inside. While in this space, Constantine can teleport anywhere within it in addition of being able to teleport others into this space. According to Constantine, by setting up "space-points" within a room, he is able to transform it into a makeshift dimension that he is able to control like that of his normal dimension. Also, by setting "space-points" to any place he has ever been, he can access it instantly by going to his pocket dimension and from it, access any place he wishes while finally, he can put said space-spots to other people so he can come to them any time or them to him. He claims that magics that have to do about the control over an area become null while in his dimension while also claiming that nothing can prevent him access a spotted place. Spells *'World Access'( ワールドアクセス, Wārudo Akusesu): A simple spell where Constantine creates a portal that leads to his personal dimension, usually using it to protect himself from spells. *'World Overlap'(ワールド重複0,Wārudo Jūfuku): An advanced spell that allows Constantine to change a section of his pocket or makeshift dimension's space with that of another spotted space. An example of it is Constantine making the floor one of lava by swapping the normal floor with lava from a volcano he pointed at some point in time. Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic and type of Spatial Magic utilized by Constantine that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. A Magic in which Constantine summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. While Constantine rarely uses this magic and lets his Celestial Guardian do so, he is said to be skilled and powerful enough to open five gates simultaneously. While his spirits are those of Silver Keys, they are some of the strongest of that category. Due to special contracts, said spirits can be used by each his Celestial Guardians as long as Constantine is in the same area and said mages utilize their own magic power for the summonings. Spells * Force Gate Closure (強制閉門, Kyōsē Hēmon) * Recompense Summoning (代償召喚術, Daishō Shōkanjutsu) Familiar Spirit Magic Familiar Spirit Magic ☀(, Tsukaima no Mahou) is a magic that allows Constantine to utilize a Familiar Spirit. He utilizes a Fused Summon, having in his body the Familiar Spirit Emundans. Emundans Emundans (浄水; Jōsui;) is Constantine's Fused Familiar Spirit. He has the appearance of a gold angelic like being with short stature and huge golden steel wings. He has served the Lightheart family for centuries and is absolutely loyal, allowing Constantine to access his form and magic. Due to his appearance, White and Sword Magic and both loyal and caring nature, he is known in the Familiar Spirit World as <<''The Heavenly Warrior>>. When Constantine takes his form, his speed and power are doubled. Equipment '''Genesis Sword '(ジェネシスソード,Jeneshisusōdo) : '''A powerful holy sword that’s Lightheart family’s greatest heirloom, coming from the founding ancestor. It is said it was forged by blessed steel and holy fire and having a unicorn’s horn as a material, on the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month and later being blessed by three high priests. The sword has an Enchantment that allows only the one considered worthy of being the family’s head to wield it, in which case it displays extraordinary Light and Holy magic power that has defeated the vilest of demons, a fact that makes it one of the most desired weapons from exorcists, monks and priests. When Constantine became its new wielder, he infused his Space Magic on it, making it able to cancel said Magic and slice practically through anything. It's appearance is that of a majestic longsword that is almost entirely gold in color, including the handle. The crossguard is shaped like a small set of wings and has a small, triangle-like plate with three green gems on it. * '''Gate of the Dragon Key: '''Summons the Dragon, Draco. ' * '''Gate of the Lesser Water Snake Key: '''Summons the Lesser Water Snake, Hydrus. Draco-0.jpg|Draco Hydros.jpg|Hydrus Phoenix (Spirit).png|Phoenix Leo Minor.jpg|Leo Minor Apus (DeathGr).png|Apus Serpens (DeathGr).png|Serpens Genesis Sword.jpg|Genesis sword Constantine's staff.png|Constantine's staff * '''Gate of the Lesser Lion: '''Summons the Lesser Lion,Leo Minor. * '''Gate of the Phoenix: '''Summons the Phoenix, Phoenix. * '''Gate of the Paradise Bird: '''Summons the Paradise Bird, Apus. * '''Gate of the Serpent:' Summons the Serpent,Serpens. MagicStaff: Constantine holds a golden staff with a cross on the top that was created by him. It is excellent for the transference of magic energy and he uses mostly for authority display and rarely for battle purposes, in which case he uses it for magic blasts and for enchantment spells. Trivia *Constantine is author's favorite character since it represents him and he is like how he imagines himself in the FT universe while his personality has both traits of the author and traits the author himself wants to possess in real life. *Constantine's dream is to one day travel the world after he completes his goals. *Due to coming from a family that has spawned various powerful white magic users, priests and exorcists, he accepts extermination requests regarding vampires and other creatures of darkness due to considering them a family tradition. *While he doesn't usually fight to kill,that mindset completely changes when facing dark mages, evil people and beings of darkness. After watching the Great Magic Games placed in Ishgar: *He became a huge fan of Mirajane Strauss whom he considers an angel on Earth in both body and soul. *He wishes he had a sister as sweet, cute and innocent as Wendy Marvell. *If he had to enter a guild of Ishgar one day, it would be Fairy Tail. Category:DeathGr Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Space Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Enchanter Category:Enchantment User